1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel, which includes a propulsion device that propels a hull by a driving force of an engine having a throttle valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0235602 A1 discloses an electronic throttle control device applicable to an engine of a water jet propulsion watercraft or an outboard motor. The electronic throttle control device includes a plurality of characteristic conversion coefficient maps for computing target throttle opening degree command values from an accelerator operation amount. The plurality of characteristic conversion coefficient maps include a map for ordinary output and a map for low output for inexperienced operators, etc. These maps can be used alternately by operation of an engine characteristic changeover switch.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-180861 discloses a personal watercraft that includes a cruise control function. The cruise control function in this prior art is a function that automatically adjusts a throttle opening degree so as to maintain a constant traveling speed or a constant engine speed. The personal watercraft also includes a throttle lever supported in a swingable manner on a handle bar. Also, a cruise control operation switch is provided at a rear portion of a lever holder that holds the throttle lever. To use the cruise control function, a marine vessel operator presses the cruise control operation switch in a state where the throttle lever is operated. Then, the engine speed at the point at which the cruise control operation switch is pressed is then stored and thereafter, the throttle opening degree is adjusted automatically so as to maintain the stored engine speed.
A pedal type accelerator is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0235602 A1. The pedal type accelerator is arranged to be return ordinarily to an idle position by a spring force. The throttle lever in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-180861 is also arranged to return to an idle position by a spring force.